


Say you’ll see me again

by babycotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycotton/pseuds/babycotton
Summary: Dating when you're a celebrity is probably the hardest thing ever. Because of the different schedules and also the possessive fans and how you're constantly hunted down by the paparazzi. This is why Sehun (the top actor) while Jongdae (the top singer) settled only on an agreement of being fuck buddies. Things go wrong when one started to catch feelings for another.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Song For You : The Second Album





	Say you’ll see me again

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter and the readers, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Title is from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift

“It’s Sehun!” Fans shouted excitedly. It’s almost 7 pm but they were waiting for Sehun’s flight to land from Los Angeles. Camera shutters started going off. Paparazzies started to mob Sehun constantly asking about his love life and personal affairs. 

“Are you dating someone right now?”

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Are you and Lee Sohyun dating?” It’s getting more ridiculous because Sehun doesn’t even know who Lee Sohyun is. 

Sehun is one of the greatest actors of his generation. He was the lead actor of multiple high rating dramas and films. He won multiple Best Actor award in different film festivals. Young women and even seniors are head over heels for him. He even earned the title Nation’s first love. 

One thing he hates about being an actor, is his lack of privacy for almost everything. Sehun was thankful for his fans but sometimes they can get really possessive. The media also loves to pry into his relationship. One time, Sehun accompanied his cousin Minyoung, who visited Seoul for a short vacation. Apparently, pictures of them together circulated online and fans and media immediately assumed that she was his girlfriend. The day after, his cousin got a lot of threats and Sehun’s management had to explain that it was just a close relative. As far as the public is still concerned, he was straight to them and every girl that he is seen with is his girlfriend. 

More questions were being thrown but Sehun paid no attention. “Please back off.” His manager, Junmyeon trying to clear the pathway of paparazzies and proceed to van. 

When he got into the van, he let out a breath of relief. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He still have a schedule to go to tomorrow. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sehun, come on! Make it fast. We’re getting late.” Junmyeon called him out. They stopped by a local coffee shop to get breakfast before going to the script reading event for his new project. Sehun was chosen as the new lead actor for a romance film titled ‘Line 17’ with Korea’s new hottest actress Kim Sohee. A love story that started in Line 17 of Korea’s subway trains.

“They can wait.” Sehun mumbled, not feeling really well for today. He was still feeling jetlagged from his flight. He had a short vacation in Los Angeles with his best friends Chanyeol and Kai who are well-known actors in the industry as well. Chanyeol and Kai remained in Los Angeles while Sehun had to go first for his script reading. 

They exited the coffee shop and made their way to the company. Thankfully, they made it on time. When they entered the room, everyone was already present. The actors and actresses included in the casts were already getting to know each other. The crew are chattering from a distance. 

Junmyeon dragged him around introducing him to the producers and director first before they meet the actors and actresses. “Sehun! We’ve heard a lot of good things about you. This is why we decided to cast you as the lead actor.” Line 17’s director Na Moyeon shook his hands. 

“I’m so excited for this movie. I believe that you will give justice to the role.” The director gave him lot of praises. Sehun appreciated all the praises and thanked her. 

“Oh, let me introduce you to Sohee.” The director turned around to call for Sohee. “Miss Sohee!” She called her name. Sohee was speaking to her co-actresses when she heard the director called for her so immediately went to her. 

“Sohee, I’d like to introduce you to your partner for this movie. Oh Sehun. I’ll leave you both so please get acquainted.” Director Na left them to talk to other actors and actresses.

“Hello Sehun. It’s a pleasure to work with you for this movie.” Sohee lightly bowed her head as respect.

“Ms. Kim, pleasure to work with you as well. I hope for the filming to go well.” 

“Please call me Sohee. We’re acting as lovers for this film, I hope we get comfortable with each other.”

They talked for a while to get to know each other. Ten minutes later, the director asked them all to settle down so they could proceed with the script reading event. They started reading the scripts for the important parts of the movie. In one scene where the lead actor and actress is in a heated scene, hurtful words were exchanged, and emotions were present, Sehun and Sohee perfectly delivered each lines and everyone was truly impressed.

Director Na thanked everyone for coming and gave a few reminders for everyone.

“Good job everyone! I’m excited to work with you all. Sehun and Sohee are the perfect choice for this movie. I’d like every actors and actresses to practice and read the scripts in advance for the smooth flow of the filming. Filming starts next week. Thank you for coming today.” Everyone was already preparing to leave when Sohee approached her. 

“Sehun. You were impressive today. I’m excited to work with you.”

“Thank you. I’ll look forward to next week. See you Sohee.” Sehun politely smiled and thank her. 

He really wanted to go and meet with someone right now. He took his phone from his pocket and immediately sent a text to someone.

-Let’s meet tonight?-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Kim Jongdae who goes by Chen is South Korea’s top singer. The public even gave him the nickname Nation’s Ballad Sweetheart. They love him and his songs. His fans adore him and call him sunshine. His songs are usually love songs with the occasional heartbreak ballads. They topped multiple charts and they stayed on top for a long time. His debut song ‘Everytime’ topped all Korean charts and stayed for a whole 6 weeks. Most of his listeners are men even. To the public, it’s no secret that he’s bisexual.

Jongdae also writes some of his songs. In three weeks, he will release a new album. He wrote the two out of six songs in his new album. One of which, he wrote with someone in mind. 

His manager, Minseok called a few minutes ago reminding him about his schedule for today. He took a shower and put on comfortable clothes for an event. He was just preparing to leave his house for a busking schedule in Hongdae when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.. 

-Let’s meet tonight?- It was a text message from Sehun. 

-I can’t. I have a busking tonight.- He replied back. A typing bubble immediately popped up the screen.

-Come to my house after then. Here’s my address.- Jongdae was a bit puzzled. It was a first for them tonight. They usually do it in hotels and not on their own houses in fear of paparazzies trailing and spotting them. 

-Okay, see u tonight.- He eventually agreed. He would just ask his manager to drive him to Sehun’s home.

He put his phone back in his pocket and proceeded to a parked car just outside his apartment. 

This arrangement that he has with Sehun started almost six months ago. They met at one of Chanyeol’s parties where a lot of celebrities were invited. He was introduced to Sehun by his friend Baekhyun who was a singer and also secretly dating Chanyeol.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Chen, you should go out there and mingle.” He was sitting alone in the bar when Chanyeol sat beside him. 

“No, I’m fine alone though. Thanks.” Jongdae sipped his beer.

“No, I’m introducing you to someone.” Baekhyun made him stand up and dragged him to a corner where three men were chatting and loudly laughing. 

“Baekhyun? Babe?” Chanyeol immediately noticed his boyfriend. Baekhyun made his way around, still dragging him. He stopped near where Sehun was standing and introduced him.

“Sehun. I’d like you to meet my good friend Chen.” Baekhyun pushed him near Sehun. 

“Please accompany and hang out with him. He came here alone tonight.” Baekhyun surely has a really loud mouth. Baekhyun winked at him and left to talk to his other friends. 

Sehun and Jongdae ended up in a hotel room together that night. 

Jongdae woke up alone next morning but a piece of paper with a message and phone number was left sitting in the bedside table.

‘Fun night. Call me xx-xxxx-xxxx’

That night was followed by more secret meetings in different hotels whenever the one calls the another. Sometimes, Sehun would spend the night until the next morning. Other times, Sehun would immediately leave after sex.

Jongdae was recording for a drama soundtrack in a studio when Sehun had called him for another night together. Sehun had sent him a hotel addres where they can meet. He finished recording and drove to the hotel. When he opened the door, Sehun lips immediately claimed his own. Clothes were fast discarded on the floor. Loud moans slipped out of each other’s mouth. 

They just finished their second round of sex. Sehun laid on top of Jongdae and soon rolled over to the right side of the bed. 

Sehun stared at the ceiling. He looked like he was having deep thoughts. Jongdae was surprised when Sehun suddenly spoke. Usually, they’ll drift off to sleep right after, not a single word was spoken. 

“This feels nice, isn’t it? Just casual sex, no relationship. ” 

“Hmmm, it does.” Jongdae lied. Jongdae was actually a romantic person. Love, for him, is precious and sex is greater when done with someone you love. He didn’t even see himself being someone’s casual fling. But Sehun was a fun person to be with and great at sex so who is Jongdae to deny himself any of that?

“Dating would be a hassle so I’ll guess, I’ll just settle with having someone around for a casual fuck.” Sehun looked at him.

“I agree.” Jongdae sighed.

“Who would have thought Nation’s ballad sweetheart would be in a casual fling with Nation’s first love, huh?” Sehun said again. 

Jongdae heard but did not reply anymore. ‘This would not end well.’

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Thank you guys for coming. In three weeks, I will be releasing my new album Spring and Fall. Please give it lots of love and support. I’ll see you all soon!” Jongdae smiled and waved goodbye to his fans. 

The busking ended and Jongdae immediately talked to his manager.

“Hyung, I need to go this address. It’s Sehun’s apartment.” Minseok shot him a look. He knew Jongdae was ocassionally meeting up with this actor. 

“Please hyung, just drive me.” Jongdae pleaded. 

“Okay, fine but please don’t tire yourself out. We still have a schedule tomorrow.” Minseok eventually agreed.

Minseok dropped him off at the address Sehun gave him. He rang the doorbell and soon he could hear footsteps getting closer. The door opened and Jongdae was suddenly pulled into a heated kiss.

Their clothes are discarded and Sehun led him into the bed. 

“Fuck.” Jongdae moaned through the kiss. Sehun sucked into his neck leaving marks. 

“N-no marks please.” Jongdae protested but Sehun continued. When Sehun was satisfied with the marks he left, he kissed Jongdae again, tongue slipping into his mouth.

Sehun broke the kiss and got a pack of condom from the bedside table. He tore it open and put it on.

He aligned himself to Jongdae’s entrance and started thrusting slowly.

“Faster.” Jongdae moaned as he adjusted to the feeling of Sehun’s manhood inside him.

Sehun complied and thrusted faster. He leaned in to kiss Jongdae again. 

“I’m close.” Sehun continued thrusting into Jongdae’s hole. 

“O-oh S-sehun, I’m coming.” Jongdae moaned and released the heat in his stomach. Sehun felt Jongdae clenching making this more pleasurable for him and came into the condom soon after.

Sehun tied the condom and put it in the trash. He got tissues and cleaned their selves up. They down laid beside each other.

“That was intense.” Jongdae still catching up his breath.

“The good kind or bad kind?” 

“Good. Definitely the good kind.” Jongdae replied. He did not hear anymore response, he took a look at Sehun who already fell asleep. Jongdae thought about his arrangement with Sehun once more. Sehun was nice, handsome and really good in bed. Sehun has everything he looks for in a partner. He drifted off to sleep with Sehun is his mind. 

Jongdae woke up with his back pressed against Sehun’s chest, cuddling him. He removed himself and searched for his clothes. He headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He decided to make a simple toast. 

‘I’m sure Sehun wouldn’t mind,’ He thought. He looked for a loaf and turned on the toaster. He prepared enough for him and Sehun.

Suddenly, his phone rang from his pocket. 

“Yes, hyung?” It was his manager.

“Dae, I’m on my way to pick you up. Be ready in 5.” Minseok dropped the call. 

Jongdae sighed. He really looked forward to eating breakfast with Sehun. He quickly ate his toast and just left a note and the toast for Sehun. 

Soon, Minseok arrived and picked him up. 

“Rough night?” Minseok noticed the marks in his neck.

“Shut up, hyung.” 

“We’ll stop by your house first so you could get ready and please cover those lovebites. You’ll record a song today.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Chen to release his next album, Spring and Fall]

Nation’s ballad sweetheart Chen will release his next album Spring and Fall in two weeks.

Chenfan: Omoooo, I can’t wait!! Chen-oppa fighting!

VocalKingChen: His songs will be bops. I just know it!!!

Jongdae-nim: AaaaaAAHHH The king is back!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Oh Sehun to star in a romance film with the Kim Sohee]

SM Entertainment confirms that Oh Sehun will star in a romance film titled ‘Line 17’ with Kim Sohee. Please anticipate the film and give it a lot of support. Filming will start next week.

SehunVivi: Wow! Oh Sehun is really the actor of his generation.

555Oh: He’s acting with Sohee? They look good together!!

Sehunssi_: I ship them already!! I can’t wait for the movie.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

News of Sehun and Jongdae’s releases created a fuzz within Korean netizens. Everyone was looking forward to their works. 

Jongdae called Sehun to congratulate him. 

“Hey. Congratulations! You didn’t tell me.” 

Sehun laughed. “Well, I was just waiting for them to release the news first then I was gonna tell you but you called immediately.” Jongdae can already feel Sehun pouting.

“I wanna congratulate you too. Your album will do great You’ve been really busy with ut th

“You flatter me.” 

“You deserve it.” Jongdae blushed upon hearing that. Is Sehun flirting?

“Anyways, you wanna meet later, uh if you’re free?” There was a hint of nervousness in Sehun’s voice when Sehun invited him in his apartment.

“Um, well. I think I’m free later. I’m just finishing my another shoot.” Jongdae hesitated for a bit but decided to just go. 

“Okay. I’ll see you. I’ll cook dinner for us tonight so don’t eat out okay…”Jongdae heard a sigh of relief from the other line. “Will Minseok hyung drive you?” 

“I guess so. Anyways, congratulations again. I have to go now. See you later.”

“See you later.” Jongdae ended the call. He went back to the inside the studio to start the shooting again.

After finishing the shoot, he asked Minseok to drive him to Sehun’s apartment. A song was quietly playing in the stereo when Minseok suddenly asked him. “When are you going to tell him about how you feel?” Jongdae looked shocked.

“What? I don’t like Sehun like that.” Jongdae tried to deny when Minseok can see how Jongdae is falling for him.

“Psh. Keep denying. I’ve known you for a long time already Jongdae. You can’t hide this to me.”

“I really don’t know Hyung. I think he doesn’t like me like that y’know.” Jongdae sighed.

“Well, I think he exactly likes you like that. He spends a lot of time with you. He always calls you up. I drove you a lot of times to meet him already.”Jongdae blushed at that, he felt embarrassed. Did they really spend a lot of time together? Usually, they just end up fucking but he thought about how Sehun always hang out with him these days. These days, Sehun always call him to hang out whenever they’re free. Sehun also started cooking for them two. 

“I’ll see. I think… I might give it a chance.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at Sehun’s apartment. He punched in the code for Sehun’s apartment. Sehun shared the code to Jongdae. Sehun reasoned that since he was always coming here, he should just tell him the code so he can enter as he wants.

“Sehun? I’m here.” He called out as he walked to the living room. He didn’t notice Sehun coming out of his room only in a towel hung low on his hips. He just took a shower.

“Hey.”

“Ya, get dressed first!” Jongdae was flustered so suddenly.

“Why? It’s not like you never seen me naked.” Sehun smirked. He didn’t fail noticed the pink on Jongdae’s cheeks though.  
“Just.. just get dressed, okay? I’ll wait for you here.” 

Sehun went back to his room to get dressed per Jongdae’s request. He simply put on a sweatpants and a shirt. He thought about Jongdae looked so pretty with a blush on his cheeks and he wanted to see it more.

He went out of his room and directly went to Jongdae. He pulled him close and kissed him. They made out on the couch for a bit. Sehun broke the kiss and asked him. “What do you want to eat? I’ll prepare it.”

Jongdae scanned Sehun’s cupboard to see what could they eat with the food stuck there. He spotted pasta and some tomato sauce.

“Spaghetti is fine.”

Sehun prepared the pasta while Jongdae set up the table. He paused for a moment, asking how did they escalate to this. They’re acting like a couple that’s so domesticated. Sehun is cooking for him and he’s setting the table.

“Penny for your thought?” Sehun finished the pasta and brought it to the table.

“Oh, It’s nothing.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” They sat down and started eating.

“If it’s the album stuff you are worried about, then don’t. You’re really doing well.” 

“Thanks.”

They were silent for a while focusing on finishing their food. The night ended with Jongdae in Sehun’s bed once more. 

Hours later, Jongdae looked up the ceiling while Sehun was sleeping soundly beside him. He gave it a lot of thought. He will confess to Sehun soon.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun and Jongdae didn’t see each other for a while in the next weeks. Sehun became busy on filming the movie while Jongdae was busy for his comeback preparation. They sent each other messages but not too often as they were too tired or just didn’t have enough time.

Jongdae was scheduled to release his music video and have his showcase the next day. Sehun sent him a goodluck message and saying that they should meet soon. 

-Hey, goodluck on your comeback tomorrow. We should meet soon-

-Thanks. I’m free after my showcase, would you like to meet?- Jongdae offered. He might as well confess to Sehun tomorrow.

-Sure. I’ll try to finish my shoot earlier so I can meet you.- Sehun replied immediately.

-Hey, if you’re busy and you can’t meet me, it’s ok- 

-It’s ok, I have something to tell you.- 

-I have something to tell you too.-This is it. He will finally confess.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Chen releases MV for Hold You]

Chen released MV for title track Hold You of the Spring and Fall album. The song is about wanting to be with someone that you can’t be with. Click the link below to watch the music video!

www.youtube.com/kjd21nehc9

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Sehun confirmed to be dating co-star Sohee]

SM Entertainment confirmed that Oh Sehun is dating Kim Sohee, co-star from the upcoming romance film Line 17. Please give them a lot of support and their film!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae was preparing backstage for his showcase. He was getting his make-up done when received a text from his manager. Jongdae clicked on the message to see a link to an article. He read the headline, sadness present on his face.

He excused himself from his make-up artist and went to the bathroom to calm himself down. ‘This must be what Sehun wants to tell me.’ He thought. 

He stayed in the bathroom for a bit before going back to get his make-up finished.  
The showcase passed by a blur. He sang and introduced his songs. He also talked about its meanings and how special this album is to him.

The MC couldn’t help but ask ”Chen-ssi, Is there someone who you’d like to dedicate this whole album to?”

Sehun immediately came to his mind. All the memories and how his arrangement with him started.

“I-I do have someone in mind but I’d like to keep it a secret.” He gave out a small smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He finished the showcase and immediately had Minseok drive him to Sehun’s apartment.

This time, he knocked the door instead of punching the codes in. He heard footsteps and soon Sehun opened the door.

“I ordered us pizza. Let’s eat first.” Sehun walked to the dining table.

Jongdae saw a pizza box and on the dining table. He opened it to see his favorite pizza, pepperoni. 

Sehun brought them plates. They started eating in awkward silence. No one wanted to speak a word. Jongdae felt full and just quietly picked on his food.

“Jongdae, let’s stop this. I’m seeing someone.” The awkward silence was broken by Sehun.

“O-okay. Be happy with her.” Just like that Jongdae stood up and walked out of Sehun’s apartment. Tears were streaming down his face. With shaky hands, he managed to call Minseok to pick him up.

“Hyung, please come.” From across the line, Minseok can hear Jongdae crying.

“Hey Jongdae, stay calm, okay. I’ll arrive soon.” 

“Hyung, thank you.” He pressed the end call button finally let out the feeling he’s been keeping.

Minseok arrived soon, a few meters away from Sehun’s apartment. He got out of the car and approached Jongdae and enveloped him in a hug. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” 

“Hyung, I’m so stupid. I should have known from the start that we wouldn’t be.” 

“Calm down, hey, don’t cry over that man, okay? Let’s get out of here.”

Minseok stayed with Jongdae at his apartment to look after him. 

“You should rest, you have a schedule tomorrow.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae was scheduled to have a fansigning in Myeongdong. 150 lucky fans were picked to have their albums signed by Jongdae. 

Jongdae was signing the 85th album when fans started shouting. Someone in all black arrived with flowers and the album in his hand. The fansigning halted to give way to the VIP. When the person arrived in front of Jongdae, shock became evident in his face. He immediately hugged this person.

“I missed you.” Jongdae was happy to see him.

“Sorry, they finally gave me a vacation after working for too long.” The person laughed.

They let go of each other. 

The person gave him the bouquet of flowers and got his album signed. They took a picture together. “We should get dinner, later. I’ll message you, Chennie.” 

“See you later, Yixing hyung.” Everyone was cooing at how cute they were.

Yixing is Jongdae’s good friend. He’s a successful promoting in China. Yixing is really passionate in his music overseas. They do not meet often, they meet only when Yixing is free.

The fansigning resumed. Jongdae continued signing and interacting with his fans. He was given the title Fansign boyfriend.

After the fansign, Jongdae checked his phone for a message from Yixing. Sure enough, there was one. 

-I’ll pick you at 7pm. Let’s eat at the place we used to go. I missed it.-

-Sure, hyung. I haven’t visited there in a while-

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yixing arrived soon at Jongdae’s apartment. 

“Hey.” Jongdae greeted.

“Hey yourself.” Yixing gave him a hug. “Let’s go?”

Yixing drove them to the diner they used to eat back then when they were training to become artists. 

While driving, they ask about each other’s current music and talk about their personal life.

“You dating someone?” Yixing couldn’t help but ask.

Jongdae was quiet for a moment.

“No.” Jongdae answered with a small voice.

Yixing did not fail to notice sadness lingering in Jongdae ‘s answer. “Let’s eat first. Alright?” 

They arrived at the restaurant soon and ordered food for their selves. They sat across each other.

“So who is he?” Yixing initiated the conversation.

Jongdae gulped not sure if he should just let it out or not. 

“Oh Sehun.” 

“Oh Sehun???” Yixing was wide-eyed. “Wow.”

“What happened then? You seem sad about him.” 

“I am sad about him.” Jongdae answered.

“I’ll listen.” 

“I didn’t like how we started but he was someone who I became friends with benefits with-“ “What the fuck?” Yixing interrupted him. “Hyung, let me talk first. You said you’ll listen.”

“Sorry, continue.”

“And then we just kinda started seeing each other outside of the arrangement. We’ll have dinners together and he was there for me during my schedules. I just thought we were going somewhere, I fell for him, so I was about to confess but then a dating rumor of him and his co-star suddenly popped, we met and he said that we should stop seeing each other. I’m so stupid.” Jongdae cried.

Yixing just got up of his seat and sat beside Jongdae to hug him. 

“I’ll punch him when we meet.” Yixing continued comforting him.

Their orders arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. 

Yixing paid for the meal and drove him back to his apartment.

“Hyung, enough about me. What about you? Are you seeing someone?”

Yixing smiled. “Kinda. I’m courting someone.”

“Really? I’m glad.” Jongdae returned the smile happy for his hyung. 

“Yeah, she’s really nice. She’s not someone who’s in the spotlight though. Come to China next time, so you could meet her.”

“I’ll try.”

They arrived at Jongdae’s apartment soon. 

“Hyung,do you want to sleep here? I have a guest bedroom.” Jongdae invited.

“Well, if it’s not a trouble. Sure!” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun woke up with a hangover. He drank a lot last night to get rid of the stress he’s feeling. He got out of bed and prepared himself a small breakfast. He was drinking his coffee when he decided to scroll down on his SNS to check news and messages. He then saw keywords Chen and Yixing trending together. He checked the tags and spotted an article.

[Singer Chen and Chinese artist Zhang Yixing rumored to be dating?]

Singer songwriter Chen was spotted on a late night dinner with Chinese artist Zhang Yixing. According to reports, the Chinese singer drove them from Chen’s apartment to the local diner. Reports also said that Yixing spent the night at the singer’s place. Earlier, Yixing surprised Chen with flowers at his fanmeeting. Are these two dating? If so, congratulations to the happy couple.

Zyxbae: seems like everyone is dating but me

Chenchen: skskksks omg kings

Kjdzyx: ChenXing nation, let’s go!

Sehun almost spit out his coffee because what the fuck? Was Jongdae seeing someone while they were seeing each other? He was feeling something bubbling up in his chest.

Days passed, their respective agencies did not confirm nor deny the relationship. But fans always see Yixing on Chen’s schedules. They would be spotted on lunch and dinner dates together. 

Sehun was lying if he did not keep up with Chen’s dating issue. He felt angry at all this. He knew it was his fault that he said that they should stop seeing each other. He was just trying to stop something from happening. 

Little did Sehun know, it already happened. He fell for Jongdae too.

More days passed and he could not bear it anymore. He has to talk to Jongdae.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun drove himself to Jongdae’s apartment.

He rang the doorbell and was surprised that it was not Jongdae who answered. It was Yixing.

“Who’s at the door? Hyung?” Jongdae called out from somewhere.

“Chennie, you have a visitor.” 

Sehun could hear footsteps getting louder. 

“Who is- Sehun? What are you doing here?”

“I have to talk to you.”

“Chennie, I’ll head out first. Call me if something happens.” Yixing pecked Jongdae on the cheeks and made sure to look at Sehun while doing it. “and you-“ he looked at Sehun and said “I’ll really punch you if you do something to him.” 

‘This fucker. Who the fuck is he to call him Chennie and do this huh?’ Sehun glared at him.

Once Yixing was out, he grabbed Chen close to him and kissed him.

Jongdae was resisting the kiss. “Stop.”

Sehun continued to kiss him. “Sehun stop. Please.” Tears were flowing down on Jongdae’s face.

Sehun stopped and him. “I’m sorry.”

“I hate you.” Jongdae kept hitting Sehun’s chest with his closed fist. “What did I ever do to you to hurt me like this?” 

Sehun calmed Jongdae down first so they could talk. They sat down on the couch.

“Jongdae, I’m sorry.. Sohee and I, it’s not true. It was just for publicity stunt. I just said that we should stop because I fell for you, Jongdae. I thought I could stop what I was feeling. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Sehun explained. Jongdae could see the sincerity in Sehun’s eyes.

“Sehun-ah.”

“No, Jongdae. I’m stupid and I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore after this. I’m sorry for kissing you earlier. After all, you’re seeing someone now. I can see he’s great to you and he isn’t like me. I hope you’re happy wit-“

“Sehun, stop. You’re rambling.”

“Sorry. I’m really sorry, I hope you forgive me.” Sehun stood up to walk out the door but Jongdae stopped him. 

“Sehun, I fell for you too. You’re not the only one. “ Jongdae spoke in a small voice.

“What?” Sehun couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Yixing and I, we’re not dating. He is a good friend.”

“B-but earlier?”

“I told him about you, he was just doing that to make you mad probably.” 

“Truth be told, I was about to confess to you but yeah it was not able to happen.” Jongdae added

“Fuck, I love you so much. I’m sorry.” Sehun immediately hugged him.

“I’m sorry too. We were both stupid. We fell in love when we shouldn’t.” Jongdae hugged him tight. 

“Jongdae, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, Sehun-ah. I waited for this moment.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sehun leaned down to press his lips to Jongdae.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Singer songwriter Chen denies dating rumor with Zhang Yixing]

The singer denied any romantic relations with Zhang Yixing. “Yixing is my good friend.” He added that he is currently in a happy relationship with a boyfriend who he did not reveal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first written fic ever and my first time joining a fic fest.
> 
> Kudos and thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
